The study provided evidence that some schizophrenic patients could benefit from a dopamine agonist (while they were maintained on haloperidol). Thus six of 15 patients appeared quantitatively to improve, possibly because dopaminergic reward systems in frontal cortex were stimulated by amphetamine. However, improvements in cognition were not observed.